Misinterpretations
by SongoftheDarquePhoenix
Summary: Clark has a confession to make- misinterpretations abound.


**_Misinterpretations_**

**_By: Song_**

_**Summary: **Clark has a confession to make- misinterpretations abound.  
_

_A/U 1: I've read all sorts of reveal fics (in just about every way shape and form)- but I had yet to write one. Now I have. I hope its at least a little bit different than you're average reveal story =)  
_

_A/U 2: If I ask nicely, will you review? Please?_

* * *

Clark had invited Lois over to his apartment. They had grown much closer after the New Krypton fiasco- particularly after Richard called it off. It was almost like old times; the main difference being named Jason.

Through many hours of long hard thought he had finally come to the decision that it was time to tell Lois the truth.

She had been pushing to take the next step in their relationship (not that he didn't want to!) No, it just didn't seem _right_ to be intimate with her again until she knew the truth.

And so, the two of them sat on his old, ugly (but comfortable) couch watching reruns while their son was safely asleep in his room.

Lois' small frame was curled into his side -almost drowned in one of his shirts. She had convinced him to change out of the three piece suit into something more comfortable, insisting that if she were going to change out of work cloths then he should as well. It only occurred to him after the fact that Lois did not keep cloths in his apartment. Of course, by then she was already wearing one of his old shirts and refused to change.

"Lois- I-I have a confession to make." The stutter was real now. This was it. There was no going back.

"You know Clark, it's okay. Really." She said, eyes not leaving the TV while she absently gouged another spoonful of ice cream from the container in her hand.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "R-Really?" He took off his glasses with one hand and used the other to rub the bridge of his nose, relief flooding his system.

"I mean," she continued, "I've suspected it for a while now. I'll admit, I'm a little disappointed you're only telling me now; but I understand. It explains a lot as well, how you always know where to find him, for example. Growing up where you did I can see how you would be uncomfortable with it, but we're not living then. We're living _now_, in Metropolis! Alternative lifestyle is the norm! And it makes sense. You leave for five years, he leaves for five years-"

"And you're okay with that?" He cut her off, flabbergasted.

"Of course! You can't help being who you are. You were just born that way. Not that it's my business what you do in bed with him- tell me, is sex while flying as amazing as it sounds?"

"Uh- um... " He stumbled over his words. "Lois, what are you talking about_?_"

"A-aren't you and Superman life partners?" She sounded slightly less confident now.

"...Life partners?"

"You're more out of it than I thought, Smallville. Being gay isn't the taboo it used to be any more."

Clark was speechless. She thought he was-?

"Even you leaving. It must have heart to know he cheated on you with your best friend. I can't really blame you for not wanting to be around me any more. But that's water under the bridge, right? And I can only amuse that you two worked things out- you came back after all. Friends?" She asked, holding out a scoop of ice cream as something of a proverbial peace offering.

His mouth having finally caught up with his thoughts he was able to splutter out "Lois, I'm not gay!"

"Wait- you're not..? Does that mean we still have a chance together?" She asked, almost hopefully.

"N-not until I get something off my chest." This was it. For real, this time. There was no going back now.

"Well then, spill!" she spat.

"Lois,- I-I'm Superman." There. He'd said it. It was all out in the open now.

"_What. Did. You. Say.?_"

"I'm Superman." he repeated and unbuttoned his shirt enough to see the insignia.

She was silent for a moment.

"Are you mad?" He remarked timidly.

"Well, Jason needs a good male authority figure in his life- who better than his father and my partner?" Her voice was so sickeningly sweet- he knew he was going to get it. "Like HELL I'M NOT MAD!" She shouted, standing. She began to pace angrily. Even angry, she was beautiful; and he was terrified of her.

After what seemed like an eternity, she sat down next to him again and spoke. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you. I just forgot that I did. And we can get through this. I must be such a fool..!" she muttered the last part to herself.

He brought her chin up, kissing her tenderly. "Then we can be fools together."

She got a mischievous gleam in her eyes then. "And we've got the rest of our lives to figure out if it's as amazing as it sounds while flying."

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
